


A falling star fell from your heart

by FlowersandFreckles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Based on a drawing I did for inktober, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm writing this mostly for myself, Lots of stars involved, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Soulmate au kinda but also kind of not, i'm sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersandFreckles/pseuds/FlowersandFreckles
Summary: A tight, desperate hug. A promise. A pair of hands squishing his own. The sound of a heartbeat. The bang of firecrackers. These series of random thoughts began twisting in Sora’s mind making him feel sick. He was missing something. He was forgetting something. Something very important. He couldn’t quite grasp it, but that thing- or that someone- was just at the tip of his tongue making him lose his mind. What was it? Who could it be?





	1. Hikari

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! With KHIII coming closer and closer I'm falling into this fandom again. (Also I'm trying the demo in two days asdfg) And I fell in love with soriku. They are so perfect for each other I could C R Y. I'm sorry if this is kind of messy but I swear I have a plan. Kind of. Kind of not. Just know that I really like stars and hugs.  
> Hope you enjoy my work!

Sora popped into his mouth a bright yellow candy he had hid into his pockets. And another one. And another one. And another one, until he was left with just an empty bag, nausea and an endless sky above him. Even though summer vacations had just started, he felt like every day was just getting longer and he couldn’t take it anymore. He rolled to his side, feeling the soft sand brushing his cheek, and closed his eyes. Lately Sora had taken the habit to sleep more than usual to make time pass faster, even though it did little to no difference, and he found out with much surprise what a great bed the beach was. Most of the other kids on the island had gone abroad, or at least across the sea, to spend their holidays, which made the seaside empty and silent, perfect for taking a nap. The quiet hush of the waves became further and further away, his head felt lighter and lighter, until-  
Until it all faded black.  
A tight, desperate hug. A promise. A pair of hands squishing his own. The sound of a heartbeat. The bang of firecrackers. These series of random thoughts began twisting in Sora’s mind making him feel sick. He was missing something. He was forgetting something. Something very important. He couldn’t quite grasp it, but that thing- or that someone- was just at the tip of his tongue making him lose his mind. What was it? Who could it be?  
The warmth of a breath on his face. The tingling of two pair of feet brushing each other. And the smooth noise of the sea filling his ears again. He was no longer dreaming.  
The boy slowly opened his eyes, discovering dusk had already arrived. Even though the fact that a person was lying in front of him might have surprised him in another situation, something else was catching his attention: stars. Or to be more precise, the stars and sparkles that seemed to be pouring out of his chest at that moment. They were of an almost blinding white that hypnotized him for a few moments… before panic prevailed over his amazement.  
“Shit!” He screamed, immediately sitting up and desperately slamming his open hands over his heart; it didn’t feel burning hot though. It definitively felt warmer than usual, but not the kind of flesh catching on fire.  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
Sora turned to his head to the side, where the voice seemed to be coming from. “What do you mean?! Can’t you see I’m literally on fir-“ His voice died in his throat. A flash of light made him shut his eyes and raise his hands to his face. A childish and high laugh made its way through his ears.

“Sora! Sora!” The voice that was calling his name seemed strangely familiar. “Let’s race! I’m sure I’m gonna beat you again!”  
He felt himself snicker at that remark. “You wish! Try and catch up —————“

“Hey do you feel okay?” Sora felt a hand squeezing his shoulder. He spread his fingers and looked down at himself. No signs of burning or any fire whatsoever. Weird.  
“Yea…yea I’m fine.” He replied, trying to sound as calm as possible but utterly failing. What the hell was going on?  
The grip became tighter.  
“Look at me, you seem a bit out of it; I’m worried about you.”  
Sora glanced up and found a pair of bright colored eyes staring right at him. Green, blue- their color seemed to change right in front of him until they settled for a mesmerizing teal that took his breath away. Candid strands of hair slightly covered them on the sides and framed the handsome face of the young man who was just a few centimeters away from him.  
The surprise made him jump backwards before falling on the ground, sand covering them both and making him cough.  
“Wow, do I really have this effect on people?”  
Sora stayed still on the ground, red as a beet and far too embarrassed to look that stranger in the eyes again.  
“Yes - No, no I mean no. I’m sorry, I guess I’m still kind of asleep; didn’t mean to scare you off like that.”  
Laying on the ground, the brown haired boy could clearly see the moon above him, surrounded by the darkness that had seemed to quickly take over the sky. As dazzling as it was, it didn’t seem to compare to the brightness of the hair of the boy next to him. Sora was beginning to wonder if maybe he was actually still sleeping, and the figure before him was just an angel that had come to save him from the summer’s boredom. A black silhouette blocked his sight and reached out his hand.  
“C’mon, let’s get you up and going.”  
He sighed and reluctantly took it but, as soon as he got up, a pair of arms wrapped his waist. He could clearly smell the foreign perfume of a place far away from his island, far away from his home, far away from his everything. He wanted to desperately cling to it, maybe to not let go of something so rare and precious as something clearly new yet so dear to him for some reason.  
“I missed you so much. I’m glad you didn’t change after all this time.”  
“Huh?”  
The hug got even tighter, so much that he could hardly breath. He tried to push the nameless stranger as delicately as he could.  
“I’m sorry but- but I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else.”  
“What are you talking about?” The boy took a few steps back and softly grabbed Sora’s cheeks. “Don’t you remember me? I’m Riku. Riku!” He pinched them. “Is this some kind of joke I don’t really get? It’s not that funny.”  
Sora tried to smile as kindly as he could; after all Riku didn’t seem to be a bad guy and he also sounded pretty sincere.  
“Sorry, this is the first time I’ve talked to you; I can help you look for your friend if you want, though” He carefully grabbed one of the hands and shook it. “I’m Sora, by the way. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier I just, uhm-“ He couldn’t find any words. What had happened earlier?A series of expressions flashed on Riku’s face: surprise, confusion and… Sora could only describe the last one with “heartbroken”. He must really cared for that person, Sora thought.  
“Hey, don’t look like that. Look - tell me his name and I’m really willing to lend you a hand. Maybe I already know him, maybe we even go to the same school- or class! What do you say?”  
The white haired boy frowned and bit his bottom lip. Then, he turned around.  
“I’ll just- uh- I’m going back to my place. See you.”  
Before the other boy could reply, he abruptly ran away, disappearing into the night.  
Sora slowly lifted his hand and waved to the nothing before him.  
“See you soon… I guess.”


	2. Sanctuary

With a loud thunder Sora woke up. His surroundings were wrapped in the darkness, and the only source of light he could identify was coming from his phone, laying on his side. Even though the same song, set on loop, was banging in his ears as loud as possible, he could still hear the annoying huffs of the wind, which seemed to be knocking on his window. He usually loved storms, the soothing sound of the rain, a perfect background for his melancholic nights in which all he wanted to do was to cry; but in the last week or so he began to hate it with all his being. Sora couldn’t go out, couldn’t run, couldn’t breath, couldn’t…. couldn’t go to the beach. Of course, with such a storm being close to the sea wasn’t the brightest idea. Still… the idea to meet a certain someone again was so tempting he couldn’t stop thinking about it, making him slowly lose his mind, making his chest suddenly hot and his throat dry. He didn’t know anything about him, he just knew his name: Riku. And for that exact reason Sora longed for more, he desperately craved for it as if it was a sea salt popsicle in the middle of a boiling summer afternoon. Every time his mind wandered off to that boy Sora, without much thought, put his hand on his heart. He was sure he saw sparkles coming out from it on their first meeting, as unlikely as it sounded. It felt too real to be dream, too real to be just a fragment of his imagination.   
He looked out of the window. It must have been four in the morning, five at tops, although it was hard to tell with all those clouds. A sudden flash of white blinded him for a few seconds, followed by an equally irritating thunder. As he tried to regain sight again, he noticed something moving on the street. Wait was that… was that a person? At that hour? With his town being so small, he practically knew everybody; and nobody passed so early in front of his house. Maybe there was an emergency? Could he be of any help? Without missing a beat, he grabbed the coat on top of his chair, his boots, the bright red umbrella at the entrance and finally he rushed out of the doorway. 

-

The weather outside was even worse than he thought. The wind was so strong his umbrella almost flew from his hands and it kept messing with his hair, pushing it up and down, left and right in an uncontrollable frenzy. As helpful as his boots were, they didn’t stop the rain from wetting his pajama trousers and Sora had to hug himself as tightly as possible to block the water from reaching his top body too. It didn’t matter that much to him though: he kept glancing sideways in the hope to find as soon as possible that stranger, to help them or at least coming back home with his heart at peace, knowing he did the best he could.   
As he ran aimlessly, he tried to jump over the puddles that were forming on the sides of the road, until he miscalculated the distance and was about to fall into one of them. He put his free hand in front of him, ready for the impact, when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, forcibly making him fall back on his feet.   
“You… what the hell are you doing here under this awful rain?! ”  
That voice… he recognized it!   
He abruptly turned around, almost slipping on the wet ground again.   
Riku was right there in front of him with the same frowned expression he left him with the last time they saw each other. The boy was drenched head to toe, so much that his hair was dripping with fat drops of rain water and he was gasping for air as if he had jogged there with all his might.   
Sora gulped hard, trying to keep eye contact as much as possible, even though he looked like he was about to punch him, scream at him or both at the same time.“I could ask you the same thing.” Sora stepped closer to Riku, who flinched for some reason, so that they could both be covered from the rain. “You don’t even have an umbrella with you. What’s the big idea?”  
Riku’s cheeks were dyed with the faintest blush and he looked away, avoiding Sora’s gaze.   
Sora took advantage of his moment of silence to watch him a little more carefully. Riku was taller than him, so much that he had to lift his arm a little to prevent hitting his head with the umbrella.  
His chest was still violently going up and down and Sora wondered for how much he had run to be so tired.  
As Riku opened his mouth, probably to give him an answer, he was interrupted by the loud wind which made them get even wetter.   
Sora shivered and he grabbed Riku’s freezing hand, tugging him as hard as he could.  
“Where are you taking me?” Riku tried to resist, but Sora was far too cold and worried to endure any kind of nonsense he was trying to pull.   
“I’m taking you to my place.” He squished his hand even harder. “I’m not leaving you here.”

—-

Thankfully, they weren’t very far from Sora’s house; after a few minutes they were already in the entryway taking their soaked shoes off and hanging their coats on the hanger right next to the door.   
“Here we are! Make yourself at home.” Sora turned on the lights and the heater, which began buzzing like a bee. “My mum’s out for work so don’t worry about making too much noise.”   
“Is that so?” Riku replied, sounding kind of disappointed. “Well I don’t wanna bother you any longer; if you have a spare umbrella I’ll just head back to the hotel…”  
Sora huffed loudly and started making his way upstairs to his room.   
“No, no, no. Look at yourself: you’re as pale as a ghost and you’re shaking like a kitten!! I’m gonna grab some spare clothes so you can change.” He glanced backwards. “The kitchen is on the right; make some tea! The boiler is on the counter, can’t miss it.”  
By the time he returned downstairs two smoking cups of Earl Gray were set on the table, waiting to be drank. Riku was sitting on one of the chairs, looking at the various frames that were hanging from the wall. His mother loved taking pictures, so his whole house was covered with them: photos from his parents’ wedding, their honeymoon, Sora’s first day of school… and then there were the few photos of all three of them on holiday, before his father passed away.   
Riku was gazing at a picture of him on the beach when he was about four years old. He was wearing a Mickey Mouse inflatable donut and he was holding in his tiny hand a sea salt ice cream, far too big for his small size.   
“I was cute, wasn’t I?” Sora grinned, putting a pair of baggy trousers and a long sleeved shirt on Riku’s lap.  
Riku hid a chuckle behind his hand. “Look at that smile. You probably ate the popsicle all in one bite and then had a stomachache.”   
“No, I didn’t.” Sora pouted. He actually did. “Anyway, go to the bathroom and change. It’d be awful if you caught a cold.”  
Riku’s laugh grew louder. “Alright, alright. Be right back.” He stood up and turned around to look at Sora. “By the way, adorable pajama. I can see your love for Mickey Mouse hasn’t withered over the years.”   
Sora took out his tongue in response.   
While the white haired boy walked away, Sora sipped on the tea nearest to him. Then, he suddenly stopped and looked more carefully at the cup he was holding. It was a simple yet elegant piece of pottery, decorated with thin stripes of white and light blue that created tiny diamonds. There was nothing wrong with it, besides a couple of stains; in fact it was his favorite among all the ones he had, a gift from his grandmother when he was still in elementary school. But how did Riku know it? It could be a simple coincidence, of course, but wasn’t it far too back in the shelf to simply pick up?   
As he heard the other boy’s footsteps getting closer, another doubt invested him. Did he ever tell him where the bathroom was?  
“Sorry, where should I put my wet clothes?” Riku asked, putting a hand on the chair Sora was sitting on, making the latter jolt. Yes, he admitted; he was being absolutely over-paranoid about this whole situation. Keep it together!  
“Oh yeah, just put them on the radiator; they should be dry in a couple of hours.” He replied.

—

After they finished their tea in complete silence, Sora realized something. If they wanted to go out, they’d have to wait until the clothes properly dried out and the rain lightened up a little. That could’ve taken more than a couple of hours; they would have to wait at least until midday. What to do in the meantime, then? Sora glanced up at Riku. He was looking around the house with an odd concentration, as if studying every single detail his surroundings had to offer. As he observed him a little better, he noticed the boy was also tapping his fingers and his feet in a non-stop motion. “Of course.” Sora thought. “He’s in the house of a total stranger; he must be as nervous and uncomfortable as me.” He huffed under his breath. “His poker face truly deceived me.”   
“Hey-“ Sora called him out. “Would you like to play some video games or something? I have a bunch of them up in my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, please give me some feedback! I'd love to know your opinion <3  
> https://florosco99.tumblr.com  
> https://www.instagram.com/florosco99/  
> https://twitter.com/florsakamano


End file.
